


Why?

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [58]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and a but of fluff, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fighting, Love Confessions, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/46oiub/whose_line_is_it_saturday_february_20_2016/d06up5p?context=3

"Why?" Yang roared, swinging her newly built arm. Her hair was alight, her eyes were red and Blake was on the defensive.

Blake ducked, desperately looking for something, anything to use to either aid in her escape or help her against Yang. But the empty streets and locked doors had nothing.

Blake saw the punch coming, felt herself waver and snap, then spring backwards as her clone took the punch. She dimly felt the impact on her cheek. She deserved it.

"Blake, why?" Yang repeated, her voice hoarse. She'd been demanding to know, but Blake couldn't bring herself to explain.

And given Yang's rage, there wouldn't be time. So she had to wear Yang down, let her exhaust her anger until she was calmed down and-

Blake's heel caught on something, and she fell onto her rear with a grimace.

Her mind raced. Reece had done the same thing when she'd fallen off her hoverboard, at the tournament...

She could hear Yang's footsteps splash in the puddles as she approached.

Yang was still enraged as she clenched and unclenched her fingers, looking pained and tired.

"Why, Blake?"

Blake opened her mouth, but no sound came out."

Why, Blake?" Yang repeated, louder.

Blake swallowed and took a breath, deafened a second later as Yang howled her question to the heavens.

"Why did you run, Blake?"

Blake felt hot tears run down her skin and mix with the rain that streaked her face.

"I..." Blake stammered.

Yang took her by the collar and pulled her up to eye level. Blake stared into eyes red with emotion. But she couldn't admit it.

Yang's free arm ratcheted Ember Celica. She looked wild and lost. Desperate.

"Why?" She whispered. "Blake, please, tell me why you ran."

Blake drew in a shuddering breath and summarised her explanation into three words

"I love you."

Yang's reaction was instantaneous. Blake knew what it was like to be stabbed in the gut. In the blink of an eye, red turned to violet. Her hair stopped glowing and she recoiled, dropping Blake and falling to her knees opposite Blake.

"Yang, I..." Blake began, but was cut off by Yang wrapping her arms around Blake and resting her head on Blake's shoulder. She started to cry, chocking back sobs as she spoke.

"You... You know you're such an idiot, don't you?"

"Adam said that he swore to destroy everything I love. And that you were his first target. And you're the person who matters most to me in the world." Blake whispered, returning the hug.

"I'm still mad." Yang replied. "But I can understand. I mean-" She looked into Blake's eyes. "I am stunningly attractive."

Blake didn't know wether to laugh or cry. So she did both.

"How about we get out of the rain to somewhere dry so we can talk more?" Yang asked. "I'm soaked."

"I know a place." Blake replied.


End file.
